Advances in photovoltaic technology, which is used to make solar panels, have helped solar energy gain mass appeal among those wishing to reduce their carbon footprint and decrease their monthly energy costs. However, current solar cell manufacturing facilities are insufficiently equipped and/or not optimized for large-scale production, and cannot meet the demands of the current solar market. Various new tools that can facilitate large-scale production of high-efficiency solar panels are needed.